What a wonderful day, Not!
by jazzymine91
Summary: Hermione is Head Girl and Draco is Head Boy. Will they get along and a romance begin to form? Or will they be too distracted by the numerous surprises? Mainly DMHG with some other parings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. Please review and I am very open to _constructive_ criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the book. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

"What a wonderful day" Hermione, Head Girl, said to herself while looking out at the grounds, still in her comfortable flannel pajamas and smiling. "Nothing can ruin this day."

"GRANGER, STOP LEAVING YOUR BLOODY BOOKS EVERYWHERE." Draco, Head Boy, yelled out from the common room they shared after tripping and falling face first into the floor.

'I guess I was wrong.' Thought Hermione to herself while yelling back at Draco, "Okay, don't get your knickers in a twist you foul ferret." She then decided it was time to take a shower and get dressed.

Hermione and Draco each had their own room and their own bathrooms. Both were decorated in their house colors, making Hermione's room seem warm and inviting while Draco's seemed to be cold and filled with hatred. The common room they shared had a mixture of every house's colors to show unity mainly because Dumbledore was still dead set on inter-house unity and relations.

After taking a shower Hermione, who was in no rush at all, got dressed into jeans and a see-through beige sweater with a white tank top underneath. She then pulled her hair up into a high pony tail and walked out into the common room to put some books away that she carelessly left on the floor.

'I am not doing this for Malfoy' thought Hermione 'I just don't want my wonderful books to get ruined because of Malfoy.'

Secretly Hermione was starting to like him. She was turned on by his bad boy attitude but she was never going to admit it, especially because she was going out with Ron. He had professed his love for her over the summer but, Hermione didn't feel entirely the same. She just didn't have the heart to say no.

After picking up the last book, she left the common room to go down to breakfast. It was Sunday and Hogsmeade Day, and she was planning to go shopping with Ginny. She arrived at the Great Hall to find Ginny and Harry already there. She pouted her face at the fact that Ron was no where to be seen but still unquestionably found a seat across from her two best friends.

"Hello Harry, hello Ginny." said Hermione

"Hi" they replied in unison.

"Where's Ron?"

"Well…." replied Harry looking slightly worried "I think he is still sleeping in his room and should meet up with us later on.

Hermione gave Harry a confused look but nevertheless accepted Ron's excuse for not being there. "Ok then."

Everyone then immediately quieted down as Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.

"Hello everyone, as you all know today is Hogsmeade weekend and may I suggest you do your shopping for our annual Christmas ball that is coming up in a matter of weeks. Of course there shall be another Hogsmeade weekend next week." He then smiled a big smile and said "that shall be all, please continue." He then sat down and began to converse with Professor McGonagall.

After the announcement Harry turned to Ginny and said "Ginny, would you go to the ball with me please?"

In a very shocked tone, Ginny replied "Yes Harry, I would absolutely love that." This gave them the energy to shine the biggest smiles at each other that they had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is the disclaimer for the rest of the story. I do NOT own any of these characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**A/N: Okay the second chapter is up thanks for reviewing Angel Alexander, I truly appreciate it. Everyone please review if you read this. **

**You will see 2 asterisks. When you see the asterisks go to my profile and look at the pictures that go along with them. If you have problems seeing them tell me please. **

**Anyways, on with the story.**

Draco began to look up and down the Slytherin table looking for the lucky girl he was going to ask to the Christmas Ball when he was so rudely interrupted.

"PANSY GET OFF OF ME! I am most certainly NOT going to the ball with you."

"But draccccooooo…I realllly want to go wiiiithhh yoooouuuuu." replied Pansy in her highly annoying whiney voice.

"Well I don't want to go with you." Said Draco while stalking off. He didn't really want to go with any Slytherin but someone from another house that happened to be in his year. The only problem was that he knew that what he wanted between them would never happen.

Draco feel the need to go to his common room, and he didn't even want to risk another incident like earlier today which had caused a bloody nose. So he decided on heading out early to Hogsmeade.

'Hmm….I need some new robes, or maybe a new tux, but where to go, where to go…' thought Draco while wandering the streets of Hogsmeade, unsure of exactly where he was heading to. 'I think I will go to Madame Malkin's.'

Draco had been going there for almost his whole life. His mum had impeccable taste in clothing and that was wear she shopped so naturally it would be where he shopped.

As soon as Draco walked into Madame Malkin's he was greeted with Madame Malkin herself.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy how can help you on this wonderful Day?"

"Hello, I am looking for some new dress robes for the Christmas Ball; show me your new ones please."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, just this way." Madame Malkin led Draco to the back of the room where the truly divine dress robes were located. Draco began to browse while Madame Malkin was helping out another customer. He didn't know who it was but did know it had to be a girl and someone from his school. Giving up on trying to discover who this girl was, he chose a classic black on black tux and went to try it on.

---------------- ------------------ ------------------ ---------------

After breakfast Ginny and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and out into Hogsmeade. After much persuading from Ginny side they both entered Madame Malkin's for some dress robes.

"Hello girls how may I help you today?" inquired the shop owner "I presume you are here for dress robes for the Christmas ball?"

The girls girls both nodded, confirming the owners assumptions.

"Great, please feel free to look around and call on me if you need any assistance at all." With that Ginny departed from Hermione and looked like a mad woman searching for her "right" dress.

"Ummm…Madame Malkin do you think you can assist me in finding a proper dress for the ball?" Asked Hermione not very sure of what she would say.

"Of course my dear, I would be glad to help you." replied Madame Malkin and then the search began. Hermione was trying on a cornucopia of dresses and lost count after the 20th. But finally after what seemed like forever she found it. Hermione walked out to show Madame Malkin and received a great gasp.

"Hermione you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress." Said Ginny after just purchasing her dress that was in the "For Sale" area, therefore she received a great discount. Ginny's dress was a chocolate brown strapless dress that was long and flowing. All around the edges it was ruffled and it looked absolutely wonderful for her. (Asterisk)

"She is absolutely right; you look absolutely beautiful in that gown." said the owner of the shop, "Now please change so you can purchase that wonderful gown." Hermione did so but not without looking one last time in the mirror. She had a turquoise halter dress on that had a sort of pleated look to it on the bottom. It was longer in the middle and slightly rose up on the sides so it made her look absolutely exquisite. (Asterisk)

"Madame Malkin, I realized that there wasn't a tag on this dress. How much does it cost?" Hermione questioned. She was absolutely horrified at the thought that it might be too expensive and if so what was she going to do.

"Well let go see shall we." Madame Malkin went up to the counter and calculated the cost. The total comes out to be 23 galleons and 2 sickles." Hermione immediately turned pale. She didn't have that kind of money and only brought with her 16 galleons thinking that would be overly enough.

"Madame I don't think I will be able to buy the…" Hermione was immediately interrupted by Malfoy who had been watching this whole scene of dress shopping from a dark corner.

"Please charge her and my robes to the Malfoy account Madame Malkin." Said Malfoy

"Very well sir." Madame Malkin did as told and handed them each their robes.

"Thank you Malfoy." Hermione muttered to Malfoy. She was absolutely giddy that she didn't have to go through a whole scene and end up shopping at "Discount Robes" but was not going to embarrass herself in front of Malfoy by showing these feelings.

"You are welcome Granger." replied Malfoy while walking out of the store.

"What was all that about?" Said Ginny who was shocked not only at the price of the dress robes but also for who paid for it.

"I don't know, I really don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

'Oh my, why did he have to do that?" Hermione thought frantically to herself. 'Maybe I should have made some rude remark' Hermione then began to deeply ponder on that thought. 'No, I am glad I let him buy me the dress or else I would have gone somewhere else……I'm hungry.' In truth she was. It had been already 4 hours since breakfast and she wanted a nice little snack, especially after all this tiring shopping.

"Ginny lets go find Harry and Ron and then get a butterbeer."

"Okay, I know Harry is getting a broom service kit so he should be in the quidditch shop." replied Ginny

"All right." and with that they took off. It only took a few moments to find Harry because he was already paying and preparing to leave the crowded shop.

"Hi Harry!" Said both Hermione and Ginny.

"Hi you girls, did you find your dresses?" asked Harry

"Yup, we sure did. I hope you like mine…" said Ginny

"I'm sure it will look absolutely beautiful on you." replied Harry in his reassuring voice.

"Thanks." said Ginny running up to him and hugging him.

"Harry where is Ron at?" Hermione inquired while slowly looking around the shop for the Weasly's trademark hair color but in the end only finding it on Ginny Weasly's head and that was not the person she was looking for.

"Ummm…I don't know. Maybe he is still sleeping…" replied Harry in a slightly worried voice.

Now Hermione began to get suspicious. 'Ron never misses a meal. He always gets up just in time and makes it down to breakfast or at the least lunch. But now he was going to miss both. Something is defiantly up.' "Harry, Ginny, I think I am going to head back to the castle and wake up Ron and see if he is alright."

"NO!" Harry yelled making many people turn around "I mean, he is just sleeping, why bother?"

"Harry, why are you acting so strange when ever we bring up Ron? Hermione I think that's a good idea. Maybe he is sick, I mean, he never misses a meal." said Ginny while laughing at the last part.

"I am not acting strange." muttered Harry in response to her question.

"Yes you are Harry and I think I will go to go check on Ron. Thanks Ginny." and with that Hermione left the Quidditch Shop and headed back to the castle.

On her way toward the castle she decided to first stop at the book store. Inside she purchased a new Hogwarts a History. Her old one was starting to fall apart from being read so many times. But then she saw someone she didn't recognize with Malfoy and felt a surge of jealously go though her.

'What's wrong with me? It's not like I am dating him or anything. I shouldn't feel _jealous._ No I just can't.' She then left the book store with her new book immediately, just to make sure she wouldn't do anything drastic that might embarrass her. Then she headed one more time toward Hogwarts.

When Hermione arrived to the castle the place seemed somewhat deserted considering most of the 3rd to 7th years were out in Hogsmeade. Nevertheless she continued her search. Because Harry had said Ron was sleeping, she went to the boys dormitories first. But when she opened the unlocked door she found something very unpleasant instead.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RON?" Hermione yelled in a voice filled with a mix of anger and sadness.

"Hermione, I can explain." replied Ron. He did in fact have A LOT of explaining to do considering the seen she saw before her.

"No need to explain, WE ARE THROUGH!" yelled Hermione while storming out of the Gryffindor house and heading toward the Head Common room, she just needed a lot of time to think.

**A/N: I have to give special thanks to LuciousLady Lucius and poppycan for reviewing. To anyone else that is reading this please review. I will totally appreciate it.**

**So what do you think Ron did? Lol, I thought it would be just splendid to leave and not tell you exactly what he did. But be aware it was very bad. The next chapter should be up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

'Those robes looked beautiful on her.' Draco thought to himself after walking out of the store and towards the book shop. 'I hope I am not late to my meeting' he then looked down at his watch 'Oh shitake mushrooms, I am late; she is going to hate me.' With that he bolted toward the book shop.

"You're late."

"I know it's just that I was buying robes and then I saw someone and got carried away. Sorry. So what did you want to talk to me about?" said Draco in a rush.

"Oh, I guess it is okay." She then looked down at her watch, "You're only 5 minutes late. Anyways, well you know how I got expelled from Beauxbatons right?"

"No, why did you get expelled?"

"Well, you of coarse know I am a veela,"

"Duh."

"Well, Madame Maxime found out about me using my abilities so I wouldn't have to do any of my homework."

"But I thought that happened a few years ago…how long have you been expelled?"

"It did and I have only been expelled for about 2 weeks. But the first time she just made me promise to never do it again. Well I didn't for a while, but lately I had been immersed in so many things at home I didn't have time to do school work, so I got some extra...help. Then a first year saw what I did and told her."

"So, what does that have to do with me?"

"Well my aunt, your mom, suggested I go here."

"Here where?"

"Hogwarts. Do you mind?"

"No, but I don't want people to know I am veela. It would ruin my reputation, don't tell anyone alright?"

"Okay, well I better go home now." With that she kissed his cheek and apparated away.

'Sheesh, she always gets in trouble, I better go back to Hogwarts now.' Draco slowly made his way back to school alone.

Draco arrived in his common room only to find a crying girl there. But this girl was not any girl it was the famous Hermione Granger.

"Granger." Draco said softly hoping she would stop crying and look up at him, but she just kept on crying. "Granger?" Draco said one more time a little louder, thinking that before she could not hear him. But she still made no response. "Hermione." said Draco, and then she finally turned to see him.

'He called me Hermione.' "What do you want Malfoy?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"If nothing is wrong with you then why are you crying?"

"Something got in my eye."

"Uh huh sure. If something got in your eyes then I am the famous Victor Krum."

"Nice to see you again Victor." said Hermione with a slight smile on her face.

"Please Hermione, tell me what happened." replied Draco to her witty response.

"Okay, well I am not sure if you noticed or not but Ron was not at breakfast and was not in Hogsmeade either. So after you paid for my dress I went looking for Ron." She was not going to bring up the book store thing. "When I got here I went to the Gryffindor boy's dormitories but when I got up there I saw Ron…" But Hermione didn't continue because just then she burst out crying. She couldn't bear thinking about it again.

"It's ok Hermione…ssshhh calm down…everything will be ok. You don't have to finish your story." reassured Draco

"I will finish it, but everything isn't okay, he cheated on me." said Hermione through her tears. "It's just that, he cheated on me with a FIRST year and you know what they were doing?"

"I can guess and I think more than likely I will be right."

"Well you are more than likely right, and if your wrong. I don't want to say it. It would be to hard. Unbearable if you ask me…" Then Hermione whispered "I guess I knew it was coming when he stopped talking to me."

"Why did you guys stop talking for?"

"We got into a fight. We always got into fights, we were okay like the first week that we went out and then it all went downhill from there."

"So are you single now?" asked Draco tentatively hoping she would say yes.

"Yup."

"Great."

"Great?"

"Yes, great." Draco said.

_**A/N: So what did you people think? Consider this chapter your early Christmas present (if you celebrate Christmas, that is). HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO All :D**_

_**Also I would like to thank animerocksjapanrocks and MiKaYGiRl for reviewing for the first time and LuciousLadyLucius and poppycan for reviewing again.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	5. Chapter 5

The next day came and went with Hermione not speaking to Ron and Ron trying his hardest to explain to Hermione what happened and get back together with her. When Hermione awoke the next day she started really thinking while heading down to breakfast.

'Why did he have to do that for? I just wanted to like him and him to be my boyfriend but he took my heart and crushed it into a million pieces.' thought Hermione.

'_You knew you were going to eventually break up with him. It would have never worked out and you are definitely over exaggerating. When Draco came you were perfectly fine anyways.' _

'I know, I know, it is just that he had NO right to do that to me.'

'_You ARE right about that. You could always get him back and make him feel what you feel you know?' _

'Really, how do you suggest I do that?'

'_You have to make him jealous.' _

'How will I do that?'

'_You are on your own there, bye.'_

'Don't leave' but her conscious was already gone.

"Fiddlesticks!" said Hermione out loud causing people to turn. "Sorry." Hermione mumbled before scurrying off to breakfast.

After Breakfast and her first two classes Hermione headed up to the Head Common room because it was now her free period. Once in the common Hermione began to think hard for about an hour on what she could do to make Ron jealous when it finally came to her.

'I have to go with someone to the ball that would make Ron not only jealous but furious as well. I wonder who could do that.'

Hermione then started to pace thinking of the best person to do it. 'Harry? No he is going with Ginny and Ron wouldn't be furious if I went with him. Dean? No, he is going with lavender and again Ron wouldn't be furious at Dean.' Just then Hermione turned to se Draco walk in.

"Perfect!" Hermione practically screamed at Draco.

"What's perfect?" asked Draco.

"You." replied Hermione while having a HUGE smile on her face.

"Granger I know you want me but I am not perfect." said Draco with his trademark smirk making Hermione blush.

'No I didn't mean it like that, Malfoy will you do something for me?"

"What is it and does it involve me getting hurt in some horrible way."

"Well, I have been…thinking and I was wondering if you would agree to go with the ball with me."

"Why." asked Draco hoping that this wasn't some sort of ploy.

"Well, you must not like me at all but I ask this favor because I really want to get back at Ron for cheating on me. But the only way I can do this is to make him furious and jealous. Plus he is probably going to take that Gryffindor first year with him and I don't want to be seen alone at the Christmas ball."

"Okay" said Draco as if was nothing and walking to the couch to put his books down.

Because Hermione was expecting a "no" she kept rambling on and walking after Draco. "Please Draco, I know we don't get along but I would absolutely love it if you went and…wait what did you say?"

"I had said yes." replied Draco with his smirk on his face once more.

"Oh." mumbled Hermione quietly. "Well we should be getting to lunch now." With that they headed down to lunch.

On the way down to lunch Hermione asked Draco something that had bothering her mind for sometime now. "Malfoy, why did you say 'great' the other day when I told you I was single?"

"To tell you the truth, I was going to ask you to the ball. But I wanted to wait a day or so before I asked you but since you already asked me, I guess I won't have to worry about doing it now."

"Yes"

"Yes? What do you mean by yes?" asked Draco completely confused.

"I mean that if you would have asked me I would have said yes. "

Draco's face lit up and then he said. "We are here." He was right; they were right in front of the great hall doors.

"Well talk to you later I guess." said Hermione.

"Yea." that was he said before walking into the great hall and sitting down at the Slytherin table with his best friend Blaise Zabini.

Hermione waited a few minutes before walking in. "Hermione please let me explain.' begged Ron as soon as she sat down. But with all his constant whining she got fed up and lost it.

"You know what Ron? I am sick and tired of hearing you whine! We are through because _you_ where off with that little slut of a Gryffindor up in your room. How do you think I would be able to forgive you or even hear you out after what you did to me!" By now the whole hall was silent and watching Hermione yell at Ron. "So now Ron, you might as well go with that" Hermione then pointed to the girl and all faces turned to look at her "to the ball because you are NOT going to go with me!"

After Hermione was done with her rampage she got up and out of her seat and rushed out of the great hall.

"RON! How could you do that to poor Hermione?" yelled Ginny at Ron before running off after Hermione to see if she was all right.

"You're in deep trouble now." said Harry quietly before running after Ginny and Hermione leaving Ron behind.

"WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU STARING AT?' yelled Ron making everyone tear their eyes away from him.

**A/n: ok I finally updated. Right now it's like 2:00 in the morning on January 1, 2006. Wow, it's 2006. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Anyways, _PLEASE REVIEW_!**

**Also I would like to give a special thanks to animerocksjapanrocks, Luciousladylucius, and MiKaYGiRl for reviewing. **


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione had rushed down to the lake so she could get some fresh air and to think. 'Why does Ron _always_ have to be the one to hurt my feeling? Can he not just understand that he hurt me and that I never loved him…? I don't even think I would be able to hear his voice again without getting ticked off….man….I cant wait until this Christmas Ball to show him what he is missing out on.' Hermione was about to mention how he would more than likely feel when she showed up to the ball when she heard someone yelling her name.

"Hermione, where are you Hermione?" Hermione then turned around to see Harry and Ginny yelling her name. "Look she is right there." pointed out Harry, they then both ran toward her.

"Are you ok Hermione?" asked the concerned Ginny.

"Yea I am alright, just ticked off."

"Umm…girls….may I suggest that we go inside where it is not snowing?" asked Harry.

Hermione then took into consideration her surroundings. She was sitting down next a frozen lake and also sitting down in a big pile of snow which she now realized had made her butt all wet. "Yea I think that is a splendid idea." Then all three performed warming and drying spells and head off toward their classes so they were not late to any of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day had gone by uneventfully, that is until dinner came around.

"Pansy can you pass the mashed potatoes?" inquired Goyle.

"Sure and Draco can you pass the…" Pansy was then cut off by the sound of Dumbledore tapping his knife on his glass indicating he had an announcement to make.

"Good evening students."

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore." replied all the students not including the students who sat at the Slytherin table.

"I have just received word that we have a new student attending this year. She is transferring here form Beauxbatons. Now I introduce to you Miss Liana Malfoy."

Just then a beautiful 7th year girl came in looking like she ruled the place.

'That's my cousin' thought Draco who was inwardly laughing. He knew she loved to make dramatic appearances.

Professor McGonagall then stood up and out of her seat and headed down toward Liana carrying along with her the sorting hat. As soon as Professor McGonagall put the hat on her it screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

'Whoa, Liana must be putting on all her charm if she is making all the guys drool in the whole entire hall.' Thought Draco while looking around the great hall. During this time Liana had spotted Draco and was starting to walk towards him.

"You may all continue your dinner now." said Dumbledore indicating to everyone he had no more announcements to make. Then the hall began to, once again, fill with chatter.

"Draco! How have you been?" asked Liana as soon as she was seated in her seat.

"I have been ok, what about you? How has my uncle and aunt treated you?"

"Ugh, let's just say they took my wand away from me while I was staying home for a while. I wish I was full veela so I didn't even need my wand."

"Too bad." Draco was about to say something else when he was oh so rudely interrupted.

"Wait how are you two related?" asked Blaise who had been listening in on their conversation.

Draco took the question and answered it. "My dad and her dad are brothers. Therefore she is my cousin."

"But I thought she just said she is veela?" inquired Blaise.

Liana took this question, "I am, it is just that I am veela from my mom's side of the family." Liana had kept her promise and didn't tell Blaise or anyone else that Draco was a veela also and it was their fathers who gave them the veela gene. Plus she wasn't completely lying. Her mom did give her a little veela which made her half veela while Draco was only one quarter.

"Oh, that makes sense." answered Blaise.

"Yea, well I will go show Liana around the castle and then the Slytherin common room. Bye."

"Bye." replied Blaise while Liana had began to get out of her chair and head out.

"Come on lets go I am B-O-R-E-D."

"Ok, ok, I am going."

Draco showed Liana most of the castle but stopped and took her straight toward the Slytherin common after he realized it was getting late. Draco showed Liana her room and bid her goodnight.

"Wait, Draco where do you sleep?"

"I sleep in the head common room considering I am head boy." replied Draco

"Oh…" replied Liana in a disappointed voice.

"Why? You know I will show you it tomorrow."

"Yea it's just that sometimes during the night I like to talk to someone and I have now realized I am all alone in this room and I do not have any roommates." replied Liana.

What Liana had said had been completely true. Liana's and Draco's father were very much alike and loved to flaunt how rich they were. So Liana's father had bought Liana a very big room so she could have to herself.

"It's ok, if you need to talk just owl me and I will come over here as soon as possible."

"Ok, thanks Draco, goodnight" replied Liana with a yawn so Draco once again bid her goodnight and went off to his room so he could sleep for a little while.

When Draco arrived at his common room, he saw Hermione sleeping on the couch with a book in her hand. 'I guess I should take her to her room or in the morning her neck is going to hurt like hell and she will probably take it out on me.' Though Draco so with that he performed a spell and levitated her to her room and he put the blankets over her.

'Man, she looks so beautiful when she is asleep.' thought Draco and with that he closed her door and went to his room and fell into a blissful sleep all about Hermione.

**A/N: Yea I know it has been a long time since I have updated but it's just that my finals are coming up this Tuesday and I have been really busy with school work. But I do promise to finish this story. :D**

**Well I would like to thank flipchick, ****animerocksjapanrocks****, and ****Morgaine00000016**** for reviewing last chapter. **

_**Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione woke up the next day wondering how she got into her bed especially when she so distinctly remembered falling asleep on the couch. Hermione then rose and walked over and into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Wow, it is 5:30 and I am not even tired and my classes today don't start until 8:30"said Hermione to herself while looking around her beautiful bathroom in her robe after taking her shower.

Her bathroom was very beautiful and in one corner there was a bunch of makeup that all her muggle friends had given to her that was now collecting dust. Actually just last summer before she got together with Ron, her friends almost gave her a makeover. Unfortunately for her friends, Harry owled asking her to stay at the Burrow over the rest of the summer. But nevertheless they had had time to teach her how to apply make-up in a very fashionable way. But Hermione rarely wore make-up, mainly because she didn't have time to put it on. She would have preferred her book over the make up any day.

But today was different. She wanted to start making Ron…_jealous._ So since she was up early she began her own little secret operation to get back at Ron. Head Girl then decided that first she would need clothes.

'How am I supposed to look great when all my uniforms are a size too big for me? I think it is time for some magic.' thought Hermione while pulling out her wand and performing some simple spells. She first made her clothes fit her so that she revealed her hidden curves. Next she shortened her skirt to just above the knee and shrunk her robe a few sizes so she wasn't swimming around in it.

After Hermione was done with her clothes she tried to figure out what to do with this hair of hers. "Umm, what about we straighten it?" thought Hermione. Hermione then magically dried and straightened her hair and then put some serum in her hair so it wouldn't frizz up. It looked great.

Now that Hermione's hair looked great she decided it was time for make-up. She then applied clear lip gloss with some light brown eye shadow on her eyes then some blush on her cheeks. She wasn't that fond of eyeliner so she just put on mascara as her finishing touch making her done.

"Oh my gosh, it is already 8:00. I better hurry down to Breakfast or I will miss it completely, I am already late." said Hermione in a panicky voice. She then rushed around and grabbed her books for first period potions and headed down toward the great hall.

When Hermione reached the doors it finally hit her. When she walked in, all eyes would be on her. Not only will they be on her but so would Ron's. 'Oh yes, you are going to pay Ron.' Head Girl thought while slowly opening the doors and walking confidently towards her seat next to Harry and Ginny.

Hermione's prediction was 100 correct. As soon as she started opening the doors all eyes had traveled toward her and everyone was curious about whom it was. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone ranging from the shocked Ron Weasley to the smirking Draco Malfoy.

Hermione finally reached her seat and then the silent great hall turned into a mass of whispering.

"Hi Harry, Hi Ginny." exclaimed a cheerful Hermione.

"Um, I am sorry but do we know you?" asked Harry who was now staring at Hermione trying to figure out who she was.

"Silly Harry, that's Hermione and I must say Hermione, you look great. Who did this wonderful thing to you." asked a curios Ginny

"Thanks Ginny and I did this to my self." replied Hermione while grabbing some toast.

"No way. Why didn't you ever do this to your self a long time ago? No offense or anything."

"None taken and because I didn't want to."

"Wow Hermione, you do look great but maybe we should all go now or else we will be late for potions." stated Harry while looking at the grandfather clock.

With that said Harry and Hermione headed for Potions while Ginny to charms. Unfortunately on there way down they passed by a crying first year in the corner.

"Look Harry, we have to go see what's wrong, not only as my duty as being head girl but because no one should be crying on the floor in the hallway."

"Umm, ok but do you even know who that girl is?"

"No, do you?"

"No, but she looks like she is Gryffindor and like a first year."

"Yea you are right about that now hurry up and let's go check on her."

"What about you just go? You can say you had head duties if you are late. What can I say if I am late?"

"Ok you are right. Well see you later."

"Ok bye."

So Hermione retraced her steps and saw that little girl still there, crying like she just discovered she was going to die today with her head in her arms.

"Are you ok?" asked Hermione while kneeling down so she was just a little taller than the girl.

The girl looked up and anger flashed in her eyes.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM OK? I JUST HAD MY HEART CRUSHED AND IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" By now this girl had pushed the beautiful Hermione backwards and had stood up so she was standing over her. "YOU MADE RON BREAK UP WITH ME! Then you turned pretty and now he can't stop staring at you. When ever we are together that is all he talks about. Then today he told me he wanted no one other you." The first year finished off in a dangerously low voice.

Now Hermione was furious. 'So she was the girl Ron was cheating on me with. That little bitch. I wont hurt her…physically but I will do something much worse.' Thought Hermione while looking up at the out of breath Gryffindor.

**A/N; OK well I updated again. I am not to sure about this chapter and please review and give me suggestions on exactly what she should do to this evil little girl. **

**Well my finals are over so I might start updating once a week. Keyword might. Thanks for reviewing LuciousLadyLucius and Morgaine00000016 last chapter. I really appreciate it. :) **

**Lol, oh and before I forget. I wont update again until I get at least 5 reviews. That seems like a little to you but to me it is a lot. Lol. **

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

It was true. Words could cut much deeper than violent actions. So Hermione stood up so she was taller than this girl and dusted herself off, folded her arms, then smirked.

"You silly little girl, how could you think you could intimidate me? I am the smartest which in school, but before I say anything else I am going to be smart enough to take a minor precaution." she then performed a body bind on the girl and made a silence dome around them, then started to yell.

"How the fuck could you think I was just going to sit there and listen to you yell at me? Do you think I would take that shit from a slut like you? No guy will ever like you. They only use you and then when they are done and want their REAL girlfriends back they throw you in the trash like a banana peel." The girl had started to cry and Hermione started laughing "Did you really think that Ron liked you? Did you really think that a conceited little bitch like you could ever get a real boyfriend and not one that says they love you just to get you in bed? Well dream on little girl." Hermione then undid the spells and walked off to her potions class that she was now late to, leaving the crying girl in the corridor.

'Wow that felt good' thought Hermione. Just then she turned a corner and collided into someone.

"Sorry." They both said to each other.

"It's okay." they said in unison once more. Then they began to laugh.

"Well I know who you are, but you probably don't know who I am. Hermione Granger." said Hermione while extending her hand toward the girl.

"Liana Malfoy, nice to meet you." said Liana while grabbing Hermione's hand and shaking it.

"Yea, so where are you going?"

"Potions, but I am totally lost. I know it is somewhere down here in the dungeons but I just don't know where." said Liana while looking around the hallway like she was going to find a sign saying "POTIONS THIS WAY" with an arrow pointing to where she should go.

"Well I am going there too, I'll take you there."

"Thanks, so Hermione...were you the one who was yelling back there at a quote conceited little bitch end quote?"

"You heard me? I thought I produced a silence dome."

"You did because the other people who were walking around the hall way acted as if they couldn't hear you yelling at the top of your lungs. But I am a veela therefore making me immune to silence domes."

"How could I be so naïve and not notice that you were a veela. All the signs but I didn't notice. I feel stupid now." said Hermione then Liana had begun to laugh.

"Why are you laughing for?"

"Because of how sad you are because you didn't figure out right off the bat. Wait, are you Head Girl?" asked Liana

"Yup"

"Are you Head Girl with Draco?"

"Yea…" said Hermione while frowning

"Why do you seem sad for when I say his name?"

"It's just that your…wait is Draco your brother?"

"No Draco is my cousin, now please continue."

"It is just that your _cousin_ hasn't been very nice to me."

"Interesting" mumbled Liana.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, so do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Liana changing the subject

"No, I am an only child. What about you?

"I have a little sister. She's a fourth year."

"What's her name?"

"Jacqueline Malfoy, otherwise known as Jackie. She went here for a little while but when my parents found out that she was sorted into Slytherin but was making friends with Fred and George Weasley they went ballistic." They both began to laugh

"Wait a second, I always overhear Fred and George talking about a Jackie, could this girl be your sister."

"More than likely, she always goes and buys there jokes in bulk. My parents have been getting very edgy. They have even said that if they see one more Weasley prank she will get her Gringotts account shut down and all the money transferred into their account." Once again they broke into a fit of giggles.

"Look we are here. So do you think we can be friends?"

"Yea, friends" they then hugged then opened the door to the potions chamber.

It was an odd sight to see a Slytherin and a Gryffindor walking in together, but not one person dared said a word. Mainly because Hermione was Head Girl and Liana was a Malfoy.

"So nice of you two to join us, please take a seat in the back." They then headed to the back of the room and went on with the rest of potions acting like they were best of friends.

**A/N: Ok I updated, not sure if you will like this chapter a lot and it is kind of short but bare with me, my friends have been having some problems so I have been kind of preoccupied. **

**Well thanks for all the reviews from: ****Morgaine00000016****flip chick****GuardGirl07****, Denise, ****xharrysxdirtyxlilxsecretx****MiKaYGiRl****luckycharm04****mugglegirl07**

**Thanks and now please _REVIEW_**!


	9. Chapter 9

It was the day of the winter ball and Hermione was with Liana in her Hermione's room getting ready for the ball.

"Li! That dress looks fabulous on you. Green looks great on you." Li was Liana's new nickname that was especially made by Hermione and that everyone just caught on to. Hermione would have picked the name Ana but Li absolutely hated the "Ana" part of her name and preferred to rather be called Li or Liana.

"Thanks 'mione, your dress looks great too. Who would have known turquoise would look so great on you. I always pictured you wearing a red dress of some sort."

"Truth is, I sort of don't like the color red that much." said Hermione while Liana had began to giggle at the irony of her statement.

"But thanks for the complement. So Liana, who is the lucky man that will be accompanying you to the winter ball?"

"Some Slytherin guy. I don't even know his name; Draco set me up with him and said I had to take him. I had wanted to go with Blaise Zabini but he is going with the slut of our house, Pansy Parkinson. What about you?"

"I'm going with Malfoy." Hermione replied simply while putting on her diamond earrings. Liana then stopped putting on her makeup and looked at Hermione.

"You're going with Draco…" Liana said very slowly while her eyes were slowly getting bigger "SHUT UP! Are you kidding me? I can't believe he didn't tell me. Oh he is goi-" Liana was then cut off by Hermione.

"Stop rambling. Its true now get over it, we need to hurry up and get ready for the ball. We don't want to keep our dates waiting for to long. I mean we are already late." This had seemed to shut up Li and they finished getting ready within the next 15 minutes and were with their dates while hading down towards the great hall.

On their journey down Hermione took this chance to admire the beautiful decorations that were all around Hogwarts and the people she was walking with. Hagrid had done a very good job on decorating the castle. Garlands of holly and tinsel had been twisted around the banisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glowed from inside the helmets of the suits of armor and great bunches of mistletoe had been hung at intervals among the corridors. Indeed it was a wonderful sight.

Hermione's date and her new best friend and Li's date sure were a sight to see. The four looked absolutely ravishing. Draco was dressed in an elegant black tux. Who would have known that tuxedos were also big in the wizarding world? Actually they were bigger. Liana was dressed in a floor length, form fitting velvet green dress that was conveniently strapless. Liana's date that had the nick name of "Zebra" was dressed in a white and black tuxedo. Hermione had made he assumption that he was called Zebra because the only colors she really did see him where was black and white. But she had also begun thinking the rest of the way down on why they hadn't called him a Penguin or a newspaper. Why a zebra?

They had finally reached the Great Hall and they could hear the music from the dance blasting in their ears. Draco then leaned down and said into Hermione's ear. "Hermione you look wonderful this evening, care to do dance?"

"Umm…ok." said Hermione with a slight blush on her face. They had begun to head toward the dance floor and after about 10 songs in a row of them just dancing they decided they should get something to drink and then return shortly.

"Draco you're a great dancer you know."

"Yup, I know."

"Ha ha…you're so funny" said Hermione with a straight face and a voice dripping with sarcasm. Then she began to laugh at her not so funny joke.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because I am so funny." said Hermione between breaths. Draco did not think that her joke was even remotely funny but her laughter had soon become contagious so soon they were just laughing and couldn't stop.

All of sudden Hermione stopped and began to listen to the song playing. It was "sing, sing sing" by Benny Goodman, one of her favorite songs.

"Draco, do you know how to swing dance?"

"Of course I know every possible dance, there is."

"Prove it and dance with me this song."

"Okay, but no one is even swing dancing out there."

"Scared Malfoy?"

"You wish." He then grabbed her and they began to swing dance to this 7 minute song. The other dancers on the stage had seen what they were doing and had begun to form a big circle around them. Turned out Hermione was a really good swing dancer and Draco was equally as good.

---------- ------------- ------------- ----------- --------- ------------ -------------- ---------- ----------

"Hey Harry, what's that big circle over there for?"

"I don't know Ron let's go check." said Harry who had happened to be very curious as to what was going on over there. Ron and Harry had became on talking conditions mainly because they had to see each other everyday and there was no use being mad at each other. But Harry was not totally going to trust Ron with all his secrets just yet. When Harry and Ron had finally arrived, Draco and Hermione were almost done with their song. Harry and Ron had to push and shove so that they could actually see who this dancing couple. When they finally did arrive to the front all they saw and heard was Hermione hugging Draco with a huge smile on her face and the whole crowd going wild.

As soon as Ron saw what was happening he ran and attacked Draco while Hermione was still hugging him. Unfortunately, Ron had a very bad aim and instead of socking Draco and hitting his nose, he hit Hermione on her eye hard enough so she was knocked out cold on the ground and bleeding.

Draco being the guy he was automatically picked her up and he ran off toward the hospital wing full speed in his arms bridal style, leaving a very shocked Ron to stare at Draco run off. Ron looked around and noticed that he was the center of attention and everyone seemed to be glaring at him. He couldn't take it so fainted with a loud thud on the ground.

------- -------- ------- -------- ------ ----- ------- --------- ------ ------- ------ ------- -------- --

Draco had just deposited Hermione onto her bed and Madame Pomfrey was healing Hermione. Unfortunately, Hermione would have to wake up on her own and no one was sure when that was going to be.

"Draco!" Draco turned around to see his cousin rushing to him with a very worried look on her face. "Is she ok?"

"Hermione is fine; it's just that Madame Pomfrey is not to sure when Hermione is going to wake up. She says her unconsciousness can last up to 3 months. That stupid son of a bitch Weasley had no right to do that to her, he should friggen die."

"Whoa Draco what has gotten into you. Did you or did you not say yesterday morning that you hated her? Why the sudden change in tone? Do I sense maybe a little crush coming along?"

"No! I umm…don't know what you are talking about." Draco said not bothering to look in Li's eyes.

"Uh-huh sure, if that's true then why wont you look me in the eyes?" Draco then looked into Liana's eyes and said sternly

"You know me way to well."

"I know." Liana replied with a slight chuckle. "Oh, and about that hope for death on Weasley. After you left, Weasely was really shocked and ended up fainting and hitting his head. He might be on his way over here to get some pain reliever medicine." Just then the Hospital wing's doors were opened and in came Harry dragging Ron.

"Mr. Potter! Have you no sense of judgment as to levitate Mr. Weasley here and not _drag_ him here." Them she levitated Ron to the nearest unoccupied bed which happened to be right next to Hermione's.

"Madame Pomfrey! You are not seriously going to place that low life piece of dirt next to Granger. Do you no know how Hermione got into her position?" said Draco then letting Liana finish his sentence for him.

"Weasley punched her in the eye then was stupid enough just to stand there while Draco was smart enough to bring her here."

"I'm sorry children this is the last bed available and I can't do anything about it. Now if you will please return to the dance. Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley will be fine in my hands." Then the three kids reluctantly left toward the dance. But unfortunately their good day was ruined all because of the worthless Ron Weasley.

**A/N: Man, it's been a really long time since I updated huh? I am so sorry but I have been busy with other things and had no time to update. Well please give me at the least 6 reviews on this chapter explaining to me what you thought. **

**A special thanks to all the reviewers from last chapter. I just wanted to say I truly do appreciate it.**

**Tata for now. **

**REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**_PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!_**

**A/n: okay for this chapter it kind of has a song thingy to it. I would strongly recommend finding a way to listen to "Clocks" by Coldplay when it says PLAY NOW. If you can not find a way to hear the song then email me and I will totally try to help you find a way to listen to the song. Now on with the story.**

The next day after Hermione's accident everything that was going good in Draco's life went extremely wrong. It turned out that Pansy had sent a letter to Draco's Father which in turn started a heated exchange of words through many letters. These letters led up to the day when Lucius Malfoy was to come and visit his son.

"Draco, from now on I absolutely forbid you to see that filthy mudblood."

"Father, you can not tell me what to do anymore and you can't control me anymore. I'm not some little child you can just boss around."

"We'll see about that, but mark my words you are _not_ going to see her anymore. That is if she even wakes up." said Mr. Malfoy while walking out of Draco's private quarters and walking to Dumbledore's office to floo back home.

His comment had visibly shook Draco. Draco didn't know if his Father was bluffing or was seriously going to cause some major damage. What made matters even worse was that Lucius was in Draco's room before Draco even arrived and now Draco was afraid that there might be some cursed object in his room out to get him.

This questioning factor in the back of Draco's mind had caused Draco to do some serious debating with himself in whether or not to enter his room.

'I don't think he did anything, I mean Father isn't that smart.'

'_Yea he is. Remember when he persuaded you to eat that chocolate chip cookie which in turn hexed you and made you grow purple warts on your impeccable face?'_

'Unfortunately, I distinctively remember that day. To this day I still don't eat any cookies or any type of chocolate. It brings back some bad memories.'

'_See what I mean. He is smart and something in there is out to get you.'_

"I don't think so, I mean now he wouldn't want to hurt me especially because he wants me to join Voldemort and his dark forces."

'_Fine then, don't listen to me.'_

"Ok." said Draco out loud while walking into his room and picking up and putting on his favorite and lucky watch that his grandfather had gave him before he passed. He then walked out and headed toward Hermione to see how she was.

Hermione had been moved to a private room in the corner of the infirmary because no one was sure when she was going to wake up.

Draco had walked into Hermione's room and sat down on a chair that was next to the door and admired Hermione.

She was dressed in all white attire. She has a white t-shirt with white drawstring Capri's. She was ling belly up with her head slightly tilted to the right. Her hair seemed to stand out more than usual against the white pillow, but in a way that seemed complete Hermione.

Draco had made no noise while admiring this beautiful girl that lay before him. Of course he was never going to admit that he was in Hermione's room admiring her. Hermione had caused something in Draco to arise that he had never experienced before.

"Hermione what have you done to me?" whispered Draco to the unconscious Hermione.

All of the sudden Draco began to feel his watch tightening on his wrist. Draco immediately tried to take it off but to no avail did he succeed. He then began to notice that his watch was spelling out some words.

"**_I told you to stay away from that filthy mudblood and now you will pay."_**

Draco Malfoy then realized that he whispering to Hermione had triggered this horrible pain to takeover his body. It seemed the longer he was staying in her room the more it hurt. Draco had had enough especially once his wrist began to bleed and his hand was turning an awful shade of purple.

As soon as Draco had stepped outside his watch began to loosen up and his hand gained back his pale color.

'I guess my watch isn't that lucky anymore'

Draco didn't know what to do in his situation so he rushed off to see his all time favorite cousin Liana.

When Draco arrived at Liana's room he didn't even bother to knock on her door, he just barged right in. This was Draco's mistake.

Draco had to witness a sight he would never in a million years want to see.

"DRACO!"

"Don't yell at me. What do you think you are doing in bed with Zabini? And you Zabini have you not any better class then hitting and then _sleeping_ with my _cousin?_"

Draco had walked into to a scene which disgusted him. He no longer thought about his watch but now of the many ways that he could brutally murder his "best friend."

While Draco had been glaring daggers at Blaise, Liana had had the time to get dressed and walk over to Draco to comfort him.

"Now Draco, don't do anything you will regret later."

"Don't worry, what I do to Zabini I will not regret later."

"Draco." said Liana in a very stern voice "Do anything to Blaise and I _will_ tell the school your secret."

Liana's statement had made Draco stop glaring at Blaise so he could in turn stare at Liana.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I think will." said Liana while staring right back into Draco's eyes and folding her arms.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity when Draco finally gave in.

"FINE, I won't hurt him. BUT if you tell anyone including Zabini, I will kill him." and with that Draco walked off toward the Quidditch fields and forgetting the original reason why he wanted to talk to Liana.

Draco's day was not turning out well. When Draco had reached the fields he realized he had forgotten his broom and would have to go to the Broom closet which was on the other side of the field.

So Draco slowly walked to the broom cupboard and found a spare broom that met up to his standards.

Malfoy mounted his broom and slowly began to rise off the ground. He rose higher and higher until finally he was above the school and looking down upon everyone.

'Today sucked.' thought Draco while looking down upon his fellow classmates and the kids that were lower. He then noticed that they were all heading to the castle at the same time with the exception of a few people.

'It must be dinner time' and in fact it was. But Draco was not hungry so instead he lowered himself down so he was level with the ground then he dismounted the Broom and headed toward his room.

Play now

Once inside his room he immediately went and picked up Liana's ipod that she had let him borrow and listened to the first song.

'Clocks, sounds interesting' thought Draco and so he began to listen while heading over to his bed to lie down. He lay belly up on his black and dark green bed then closed his eyes and began to take in all the words of the song.

The lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
Have brought me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead singing

Come out of things unsaid  
Shoot an apple off my head and a  
Trouble that cant be named  
A tiger's waiting to be tamed singing

You are  
You are

The song turned out to relate to Draco in some odd way.

Confusion never stops  
Closing walls and ticking clocks  
Gonna come back and take you home  
I could not stop that you now know singing

Come out upon my seas,  
Cursed missed opportunities  
Am I a part of the cure  
Or am I part of the disease, singing

You are, you are, you are  
You are, you are, you are

And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares

You are  
You are

Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go

Draco had really liked that song. So he put the song on repeat then slowly drifted of to sleep.

**A/n: I hoped you like this chapter if not tell me what you didn't like and I will try to fix it. Please review, I would truly appreciate it.**

**I would like to thank mugglegirl07, girlTrapShooter, MiKaYGiRl, melodicmoonstar89, BlackRoseOrchid, flip chick for reviewing. I will need at least 6 reviews before I post the next chapter and guess what; I am almost done with it so please review. **

**And last but certainly not least, I would like to apologize for not updating so soon. For me I have had a mixture of writers' block and real life affecting me. I am truly sorry. Please forgive me and review. :D **


	11. Chapter 11

A week had passed then finally the day came when Hermione awoke to a very bright room.

'Where am I?' thought Hermione while slowly looking around hoping to remember something of why she was in one of the private rooms inside of the hospital wing.

Then a thought hit her. She had never before been in one of the private rooms of the hospital wing. She had read in Hogwarts: A History that these private rooms were made for the patients that had a serious problem or were for people in comas.

With that thought Hermione then began looking at her body to see if she was harmed in any way. She then glanced to her right and saw a clock that read the time of 10:32 a.m.

"Oh no! I missed my first two classes!" Hermione immediately threw the cover off of her and stood up preparing to make a dash up three flights of stairs so she could arrive to her room and get dressed into her school uniform.

Unfortunately for Hermione, as soon as she stood up her body turned weak and she fell backwards onto her bed feeling very drained.

Hermione groaned a very loud groan and then managed to get back in bed and under the covers.

'I am so tired' thought Hermione while yawning out loud. 'I think I'll just take a little nap' she then slowly drifted off to sleep.

------------

"Li, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" asked Blaise while Liana and Blaise were walking to Transfiguration.

It had taken a second or two for liana to finally register that Blaise was asking her out. When it finally did click she stopped walking and turned towards Blaise.

"For real? You're not scared that Draco will come and pummel you to the ground leading to a very painful death which will consist of a lot of broken bones and blood everywhere?"

"Thanks for looking on the bright side." said Blaise, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Liana blushed, "Sorry it's just that my cousin can very protective of me. He sees me as his sister."

"Well, I'm not backing down on what I said. I really do want you to be my girlfriend; so again, will you go out with me?"

"Okay then." Liana then stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Now let's hurry up and go to transfiguration, I can not be late again to her class. She has already given me four detentions for being late and I have only made up one of them."

Blaise laughed and with that last statement they both hurried of toward Professor McGonagall's class room.

The class went on as usual and the new couple arrived just on time.

At the end of class Liana felt she needed to get something off her chest so she departed from her new boyfriend while he went off to lunch and she went off to look for Draco. Liana and Draco had not talked to each other since the night of the incident but Liana hated not talking to her cousin.

No one else knew what Liana was feeling towards Draco. This was because just like Draco, Li had learned how to mask her feelings and make it seem like she cared for no one but herself.

Only a few select people saw Liana with her barriers down. One of these people included Draco. What Liana did not know was that her feelings were mutual.

Draco was going through the same thing. He was debating on whether or not to talk to his cousin. He really wanted to tell her about his watch but he was not going to back down first and talk to her after the week of complete silence.

Draco decided that he should stop beating himself up about this. 'I'll just eat some lunch then talk to Liana.' With his new plan formulated in his head, he started walking down towards the great hall to eat some food.

Draco didn't make it down to the great hall because as soon as he turned the corner he crashed right into Liana.

"Watch where you're going!" they both yelled at each other in a disgusted voice. When they finally realized who they were yelling at they hurried up to stand.

Draco was up first but Liana was the first to say something. "Draco, please don't be mad at me. I hate not talking to you." said Liana who was still on the floor.

"I'm not made at you anymore. Here let me help you up." He helped her up and they dusted each other off.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure let's go to the head dorms. We can order our lunch from up there."

"Okay" so they both headed toward the room which was not too far. They walked in a comfortable silence until they were finally inside the head common room.

Draco wrote a small note of what they would like for lunch and flooed it toward the kitchens. Within the next 3 minutes a house elf was knocking on there door with there food.

They began eating when Draco could not handle all the silence. Liana was with Draco so they could talk, not eat and stare at each other.

"Liana about the other night, the reason I walked in on you was because I needed to talk to you."

"I'm sorry I was…unavailable but it's just that I _really _like Blaise." said Liana then adding quietly she said "Today Blaise asked me out."

"And what did you say?" asked Draco who was kind of ticked off at Blaise still.

"What do you think I said?"

"I hope you said no, but knowing you, you probably said yes. Am I right?" said Draco while taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, you're right. Are you mad at me?" The question towards Draco had made him really think.

'Should I still be mad at her? Should I try to break up what might be a good relationship? Should I give Blaise a chance with my cousin? Should I yell at her? Should I yell at Blaise?' so many questions went through Draco's head when finally he decided how to answer her question.

"No, I'm not mad. It's just that when I really needed you, you were in bed with Zabini. It ticked me off so I had to let off some steam."

"I would have been mad too. So are we alright?"

"Yea." this had caused Liana to give a big grin and come and hug him.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about anyways?"

"This" said Draco while showing Liana his watch.

"Why? What's wrong with your lucky watch?"

"First of all, my watch is not lucky anymore. It made my wrist bleed and it won't come off."

"What are you talking about Draco? I'm sure your watch will come off maybe you didn't pull hard enough and it is just stuck."

"No I'm serious I tried and couldn't get it off."

"Here let me try." Draco then extended his arm towards Liana for her to try and take off the watch.

Unfortunately for Draco was that within a couple seconds Liana had removed the watch from Draco's wrist. This had caused Draco to stare open mouthed at Liana.

"Draco, I don't know what you were rambling on about but that watch came off really easy. Nothing's wrong with your watch." said Liana while the bell rang "Now let's go to Defense against the Dark Arts, I don't want to be late."

"No you go ahead. Tell the professor that I don't feel alright. I think I'm going crazy."

"Okay, do you want me to come back during dinner?"

"No that's all right. You should spend some time with your new boyfriend."

"Okay then, bye." said Liana quietly while hurrying off towards D.A.D.A.

'Did yesterday even happen? Have I gone crazy? Was all of it a dream? Did my father ever come to talk to me? What am I talking about? I know for a fact it all happened but why does my watch _now_ come off? Maybe it really is lucky.'

------------

One hour before the Draco, Liana, and watch incident.

-Ding Dong-

"Jackie, please go get the door." said Samantha Malfoy, Liana Malfoy's mother.

"Okay mum." said Jacqueline Malfoy, for short Jackie, while scurrying off towards the front door. Jackie finally opened the door for her waiting guest.

"Uncle Lucius!" screamed Jackie while running towards Lucius Malfoy and giving him a huge bear hug.

Samantha had already been on her way towards the door when she encountered the sight before her. "Jackie! Where have all your manners gone? How many times have I told you not to be rude and hug someone like you haven't seen them in thirty years?"

The scolding directed towards Jackie had immediate effect. Jackie jumped right off of her uncle like he was scolding hot and hurried to stand next to her mother. She then hung her head in shame and said "Sorry mum, it won't happen again."

"It better not." then redirecting her attention "So sorry Lucius for my daughter's out burst. I thought I taught her better than that."

"It is quite alright Samantha. Anyways, is Oliver here? I need to speak to him."

"Yes, he should be in his office. Do you want me to call him?"

"No thank you. I will just go up there myself and talk to him." then Lucius started to head toward his brother's office.

"Oh Lucius" called Samantha from the bottom of the staircase "will you be staying for dinner?"

"No, I'm sorry I won't be able to."

"Okay then" Samantha then turned around and escorted Jackie back into the living room so they could have a discussion about manners. Lucius waited until the two family members were out of sight before he once again headed up the stairs toward his brother.

When Draco's father finally reached the office the door was open.

"Oliver! You should be so proud of me."

"Lucius, it is so good to see you. What is the reason why I should be so proud of my little brother?"

"I stopped my son from falling in love with a filthy mudblood."

"Have you ever met this 'filthy mudblood'?"

"No, but what does that have to do with anything?" said Lucius while looking at Oliver like he was crazy.

"Lucius how many still births did you have before Narcissa finally had Draco?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Lucius please" said Oliver in an exasperated voice "you already know how many I have had."

"We had nine" mumbled Lucius.

"Do you know why we had so many miscarriages? It is because we try to keep the line pure. Soon all purebloods will be related and then everyone will be forced to marry a half-blood or a muggleborn. We can not try to prevent these marriages."

"But Oliver-"

"No buts we must get through this. I have nothing against half-bloods and muggleborns but you must get past your differences and think more along the lines of keeping the Malfoy line alive."

"But then there will be no more pureblood Malfoys."

"That is wrong. The son or daughter of Draco will be a pureblood. The only thing out of line would be the mother."

"Well I guess you are right…"said Lucius, his voice trailing off.

"Yes, I am right. How did you prevent Draco from seeing this muggleborn witch anyhow?"

"I made it so his favorite watch will tighten so his wrist will bleed whenever he tries to get within a foot of her or if he ever talks to her." said Draco in a voice that said he was proud of himself.

"Lucius! Take that curse off of your son this instant."

"He is my son and I shall treat him as I want to." This caused Oliver to give an icy glare towards Lucius. This glare in turn made it so Lucius took off the curse on the watch.

"Well Oliver, this discussion has now ended and I must inform Narcissa of my new decision." Lucius said in a voice filled with sadness.

"Very well, would you like to floo out through my fireplace?"

"Yes that would be lovely and please give my regards to Samantha and Jackie."

"Will do" Lucius then threw in the floo powder and yelled

"MALFOY MANOR" green embers then flew up causing Lucius to step into the flames. He was gone in an instant.

"What will I do with you Lucius?" asked Oliver to no one unparticular while at the same time staring at the ashes that were left behind.

**A/n: Wow, I think this is the longest chapter yet. Due to a wonderful idea presented to me from mugglegirl07 there has been a certain twist in the plot. I got so anxious about this chapter and I wanted to hurry and post it. I was going to wait for 6 reviews but it was taking way to long**

**I would like to give a special thanks to BlackRoseOrchid, Mugglegirl07, MiKaYGiRl, and flipchick for reviewing. **

**Oh and I was also wondering if any boys were reading this. If so please tell me, I kind of have a bet going on. :) **


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Hermione awoke to the sound of Madame Pomfrey coming into her room to check up on her.

"Hello?" said Hermione in a groggy voice while trying to adjust her eyes to the blinding sun that was streaming through her slightly open window.

"Oh dear, I didn't realize that you were up, you gave me quite a scare. How are you feeling?" inquired Madame Pomfrey.

"Ok, a little tired but still all right." Replied Hermione while the nurse was doing normal check-up spells on her.

"Well your strength does seem awfully low so I want you stay here for today and maybe tomorrow depending on your strength. Would you like me to alert your friends that you are up?"

"Umm, no thank you. I need to think about a few things and I really don't want any interruptions."

"Will do my dear; oh and dear make sure to get lots of rest." Said Madame Pomfrey while exiting Hermione's private room to go and tend to others.

Hermione remembered everything that happened at the ball from the dancing to the knock out. 'That dance was wonderful. I felt as if no one was there, only him and I. Just the two of us together. But I cant like him, no, that would be barbaric and would outrage anyone who saw us together. However, I defiantly do not want Ron back…so I will just have to find someone else, from Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, or even Hufflepuff. Anything is better than Slytherin…'

Hermione made up her mind that she was not even going to talk to Malfoy. She would just be polite because he did help her and definitely, she would thank him. So with her mind made up she got herself comfortable and fell asleep for another couple of hours.

------------ -

The next couple of days passed and Hermione was finally released from the Hospital Wing. She had retrieved the books needed from Madame Pomfrey but once the books had been placed in her arms, her arms gave out and all the books ended up strewn all over the Hospital wing. Eventually she picked them all up and then loaded them up into her arms.

"Hi Hermione"

"Hermione how are you feeling?"

"Do you want me to pummel Ron for you Hermione?"

"Hermione do you despise Ron?"

"Hermione are you behind in all of your classes?"

Hermione was definitively bombarded with questions as soon as she stepped out of the hospital wing, but did not mind answering their questions.

"Hi lavender, I'm feeling fine Parvati, no Seamus, please do not pummel Ron, I would never despise anyone Padma, and no I am not behind in my classes Timothy."

"Whoa Hermione I never thought you would be able to answer all those questions in a row. I would have forgot some of them, but then again you are Hermione." said Harry with a smile on his face while leaning on a nearby wall

Hermione put down her books then ran to Harry and gave him a big hug. "Oh Harry, where were you and Ginny today? I eventually told Madame Pomfrey to alert you both that I was awake and when she came back she told me you two were no where to be found."

"Well maybe we didn't want to be found." said Harry with a wink

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione then they both had began to laugh at Harry's witty comment

Hermione picked up her books and they both began walking off towards the Gryffindor tower. Eventually Hermione bid Harry good-bye and headed toward her own common room when someone bumped into Hermione and all of her books fell.

"Man I'm so clumsy" said Hermione while scrambling on the floor to pick up all of her books.

"Excuse you, wait is that you Hermione?" said Liana who had just realized who she had bumped into. Hermione had looked up from the floor for the first time and when she saw Liana, she then jumped up and gave her a huge bear hug.

"Li, I've missed you terribly"

"Me too 'mione."

"We really should pick up all these books Li, we wouldn't want them to get messed up or anything." said Hermione in a very serious tone while continuing to pick up all of her books.

"Sheesh Hermione, you haven't changed at all." Said Liana causing a laugh from them both

"Thanks, I think, well can you take some of these books and carry them to my room with me?"

"I'm sorry Hermione. I can help you half way there then I have to head toward my own common room if I want to get there before curfew." Said Liana in a sorry voice

"No, don't jeopardize your free time just to help me carry a few extra books. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Ciao." Stated Hermione while picking up the last books and moving away from her friend

"Are you sure?" yelled Liana towards the distant Hermione

"Positive!" yelled Hermione over her shoulder but making sure not to divert her eyes from the path ahead of her.

"Ok…" said Liana in a slightly low voice while turning around and going to the destination that she had originally planned to go.

Hermione did not like carrying these many books in her arms because they were stacked high and the only possible way for her to see was to crane her head to the side, and even then, she still could not see properly. She was bummed but she did not want to get her best friend in trouble. Thankfully, she put a charm on them so they were light as a feather.

After a few minutes, Hermione finally reached her portrait to her common room, which was of an old wise man, when her mind blanked and she realized that she had no clue at all of what the password was.

'No, how can I not know this, maybe the portrait will tell me.'

"Umm excuse me sir but do you think you can please tell me what the password is. I am Hermione Granger, head girl, and it has unfortunately slipped my mind."

"I'm very sorry, but I'm not allowed to give out that information." Said the portrait with a very distinct French accent

"Can you give me a clue?"

"Okay, sometimes you can be in this state of mind?"

"Umm, can you give me another clue?"

"Fine madam but this is the last one. It rhymes with muzzle," said the portrait very simply

"Okay what can it be… oh I know its p-" Hermione was about to say the password when the portrait swung open knocking all the books in Hermione's arms all over the floor.

"Ugh, this has to be at least the third time today this has happened." muttered Hermione under her breath while looking down at all the books. She then looked up at the cause of all this mess.

"Draco?"

"Hermione, how long have you been up?"

"A couple of days, I told Madame Pomfrey not to tell anyone but Dumbledore." Said Hermione while not bothering to look at Draco in the eye

"What's wrong?" sad Draco in a suspicious voice

"Nothing, umm can you help me with my books?" said Hermione all in a rush.

"Sure…" said Draco, his voice trailing off while eyeing Hermione suspiciously.

Together they got the books back into Hermione's arms and headed back into the common room.

Hermione was about to head back into her room when she decided that it was time for her to share her great appreciation for what he did.

"Draco?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, for everything you did."

"No problem."

Hermione flashed one more smile towards him before retiring for the night.

------------

The next morning Hermione awoke in a good mood. She then headed towards the bathroom to get dressed and ready to go. She still maintained that extra girly look that she made except now for different reasons. She wanted to attract more of the male population that was attending Hogwarts. Hopefully it would turn out just fine.

Hermione grabbed her book bag and headed down towards Breakfast.

"Hermione!" yelled Ginny once she caught a glimpse of her.

Hermione responded to Ginny's gesture by smiling and waving while trying to make her way towards their table as quickly as possible. Hermione made it in record time and once next to her friend, they hugged each other so tight that they both could not breathe properly.

Throughout this whole reunion, a certain someone had been watching. This someone happened to have platinum blonde hair and many admires.

'What has this girl done to me?' thought Hermione's stalker when a letter was dropped down onto his empty breakfast plate. He quickly opened it and found it to be from his father.

_Dear Draco,_

_Some new information has come to my attention I need you to meet your Uncle and I at Sparkly Café on your next Hogsmeade day. Your cousin Liana Malfoy has also been sent a similar letter from her father. Be there promptly at 12:30._

_Your Father,_

_Lucius Malfoy _

'I wonder what this 'new information' is. Maybe Liana knows.' So with the letter in his hand he headed toward the other end of the Slytherin table to talk to Li.

When he arrived to her, he saw Liana reading the letter with a worried look in her eyes. She then looked up at Draco and ushered him out of the Great Hall and out of the castle.

"Draco, did you get a letter from your father."

"Yes… do you know what this new information that they are talking about is?"

"No, but what if it's about being a deatheater. You do know that we are coming to the age of where we can join and be committed."

"I dunno, your father doesn't like the dark forces so maybe you're panicking for no reason. For all we know they could be asking us what they should buy my mom for her birthday because it is coming up. Actually now that I think about it her birthday is just two days after the meeting."

"Well, I guess…"

"Don't worry Liana, everything will be alright." Said Draco while hugging Liana

"I hope you're right Draco…I hope your right."

----------

**A/N: Okay all of the people reading this must hate me. However, I have had my reasons for not updating. Please forgive me and hopefully I can update more often because I have officially started summer and guess what. I ended my freshman year with straight A's. **

**Actually, I have had this ready for a while now it's just that my computer wasn't letting me upload it. Again if you want another chapter up i want at least 6 reviews. This is so lame that i have to do it but no one is giving me reviews otherwise. **

**Another thing is that I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on my last chapter. I really am thankful. **

**I need some help from my readers, I'm not sure if I want to make Lucius bad or good. What do you think?**

**Also thanks for telling me about the boy thing. I ended up winning the bet. **

**Review: **


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone. I know I haven't updated and this certainly doesn't suffice but I want to hear from you about this matter.

I'm losing touch with this story. I don't have the whole story planned so when I update it's because an idea came to me. I'm pretty much winging it. Therefore, I have some options for you people

The first option would be for me to abandon this story. For this story to go to story graveyard and for me just to stick to reading stories.

The second option would be that another person take the story to places where the want to take it and have them continue and finish the story. If you would like to do this, send me a little teaser of the next chapter.

Then there is the third option. I continue writing this story myself, simple as that.

Tell me what you would like either through a review or through a private message. Whichever you prefer.

**Jazzymine91**


	14. Chapter 14

**Many people reviewed asking _me_ to continue the story so here' the next chapter. I' glad people are actually reading this. Please review. It's appreciated very much and long ones make my day. :) Anyways on with the story.**

Days had come and gone then Draco and Liana's dreaded day came.

"Draco I'm not so sure I want to do this. I don't want to see what's waiting for us at Sparkly Café. Actually were is Sparkly Café…I've never even heard of it before."

"I've been there...once I think. Yeah it was in third year, I met my mum there so we could talk. But anyways, I know it's on the far edge of Hogsmeade, close to the residential area."

Liana only responded with a small "oh" and nothing was said after that. They two Hogwarts students continued with their breakfast with many things filling their heads.

Eventually Li and Malfoy finished breakfast and reached the elegantly decorated café after getting lost and having to ask for directions.

"Aww, Mr., and Miss. Malfoy, if you'll please come this way and I will take you to your fathers." said the waiter who had apparently been waiting for them

"Umm could you tell you us what time it is?" asked Liana who knew that he father did not appreciate lateness.

"12:29… a minute early." said the waiter with a small smile on his face. "Here we are. Would you two like anything to drink?"

"No thank you" said Draco

"A water please" said Liana

"Very well" the waiter magically filled a glass with water then walked off to greet other guests.

"Hi daddy" said Liana "What brings you two to Hogsmeade?"

"Can't we stop by just to say hi?" replied her dad with a look of fake innocence which in turn received two looks from both his daughter and nephew of 'yeah right.' "Okay you

caught me. Okay we have two matters to discuss with you…"

"The first is what should we get Narcissa for her birthday? She has everything already."

"Thanks for cutting me off Lucius."

"No problem Oliver." This only received a glare from his older brother. "Well do you have any suggestions?"

"Are you serious? See I told you Li that they would ask us that."

"I thought you were joking..."

Draco put on his serious face "I don't joke."

"Whatever Draco." Then turning her attention towards her Uncle, "you should get her a pearl necklace."

"She has ten."

"Diamond earrings?"

"Too many to count."

"A new dress?"

"Have you not seen her closet?"

"Well, a toaster?"

"What in Merlin's name is that?"

"Oh don't worry I didn't know what that was either but then I was talking to my friend and she said that's it something that you plug into a 'outlet' which has 'electricity' and then you put bread into these slots, then you push down these levers which makes the bread go down as well. Then you wait what seems like forever then the bread pops up, then the bread is officially 'toasted'."

"Why in the world would your Aunt want a 'toestar'? She is perfectly capable of calling the chef to bring her some bread." Lucius comment received a roll of eyes from everyone at the table.

"Well I dunno but it sure would be something that she doesn't already have. Those were my contributions to this conversation, what about you Draco. What do you think they should get her?"

"I say you get her that diamond encrusted ring that she's been hinting towards you that she wants for her birthday. Then you Uncle should give her a gift card for one of the many shops she shops at."

"Brilliant idea Draco, I'll order it right now, if you'll excuse me…," said Lucius while getting up and walking to the nearest fireplace.

"Yeah whatever." muttered Draco

Oh, that is a good idea. I'll make sure to get her something on the way home."

"So Dad what was the other thing that you had to talk to us about?"

"Oh yes. Well I know that at the moment this doesn't concern you because I hear from some very reliable sources that you are going out with a young lad that goes by the name of…" Oliver then reached into his pocket for a piece of paper that he read aloud "Blaise Zabini." This remark caused Liana's pale cheeks to be tinged with a light shade of pink and a slight snicker from Draco.

"But Draco this does concern you." Said Oliver, immediately stopping Draco's snickering. "You see me and your father have been strongly debating the subject on whom you should date and maybe even marry. Your father of course strongly agrees you should only go with a pureblood which. While I say, you should be able to go out with any witch as long as her knowledge is at a higher level than everyone else's is. I would rather have a brilliant woman bonded to the family than how you say it, a "blonde bimbo" as the muggles refer to them. But we do both agree that Pansy Parkinson is out of the question as well as any muggles who have no magical quality to them at all."

"So what did you agree on?" asked Draco

"That we are taking Oliver's side." Answered Lucius who somewhere had come back to where they were seat somewhere in the middle of his older brothers little speech.

"Well you two seemed very shocked so I shall give you some time. We will both expect letters from you two within this next week. But for now you two should hurry back to the castle its getting late and if you were planning to buy something Hogsmeade I suggest you do it now."

"Wow, okay then bye Dad, bye Uncle. Come on Draco lets go." Said Liana so they continued with their good byes and took off.

"Wow Draco, wow…that went better than I would have thought."

"It sure did."

"You do know that Hermione fell into the category that people you can date."

"and your point is?"

"Whatever Draco, you know you want her."

"I do not."

"You so do."

"Ugh, I'm not going to talk about this."

"Okay fine. Oh lets stop here." Said Liana as they walked by the bookstore

"Why?" said Draco while following her into the store

"Because I was talking to Hermione about what I should buy your mum and she told me about this book which gave her tricks on how to make the perfect shade of lipstick for your complexion, or how to make the right color eye shadow that matches your dress, stuff like that. And well I've seen your book catalog for every book that is in the house and I know this one isn't in it. Here it is."

"Why didn't you tell our dad's about this?"

"Because I wanted to get her this I didn't want two people giving her the same thing. So I conveniently left it out." Answered Li with a smile

"Okay then, well hurry up and pay for that because I'm starving over here and want to make dinner in time."

Within 10 minutes, the two cousins reached dinner and eagerly devoured food.

**Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so I know it's been a really long time since I've updated and hope you all haven't given up on me. I finally realized I really needed to keep a calendar on this thing because the other day when I was looking at it and was wondering… are we in January? Haha, lame I know. But yes that's just me. So if you would like to know the date of everything just ask. Also I went by the 2006 December instead of the 2005 one. Just thought it would be easier. : It turns out so that this chapter takes place December 17, 2006 and today the 19th going by my story would be Narcissa's birthday. Odd but true. Stick with me throughout this story, like I said on my profile I really want to finish this story. **

**Unfortunately I can't give a special thanks to anyone because _no one_ reviewed my last chapter. Was it that bad? Well hopefully you will review this one.**

**Thanks for reading and on with the story. :) **

**jazzymine91**

"Hermione, Hermione… wake up Hermione..."

"Go away" mumbled Hermione while pulling her covers over her head.

"Hermione! Wake up now!"

"Fine, fine, gosh Ginny why are you waking me up" Hermione paused to look at the clock that was on the wall "at six in the morning? Its Sunday… no one is even up yet."

"I am." Replied Ginny in a offended tone

"Well we all know you're an odd one" whispered Hermione in a joking manner but Ginny heard her remark and responded by throwing a pillow towards her head and barely missing.

"Miss Granger stop being a big meanie and get dressed. Remember you promised you would go Christmas shopping with me today. Today is the last day we can go to Hogsmeade before the break."

"Oh yea, I remember now." 'mione then showered, got dressed, straightened her hair, and did her make up while Ginny sat on her bed and read some fashion magazines and when the time came, brought up breakfast for the both of them so they wouldn't waste any time.

"I'm ready Ginny…Ginny? Ginny, where are you? Oh there you are… what are you doing in Draco's room?

"Nothing, just looking around…"

"Well you really shouldn't be looking through his private and personal things."

"I was just trying to figure out what kind of things he likes…"

"Why would you need to know that?"

"No reason, so umm. You're ready? Good now lets go." Said Ginny while walking to the portrait and opening it for Hermione.

"Something's up and I'm going to find out what." said Hermione while walking through open portrait. Eventually they both got down to the path towards Hogsmeade. Unfortunately they still had half an hour before they let the students go through.

"See Ginny, we got ready to early. They haven't even opened the path up for students yet. I could have slept more."

"No, you couldn't have. Since the gates aren't open yet, let's go get Harry and see if he wants to come with us."

"He's probably still sleeping…" mumbled Hermione while following Ginny to the Gryffindor tower. Eventually they both got there to find Harry in the Gryffindor common room playing chess with Neville and with some persuading they got Harry to come with them.

"Okay girls I'll go with you two. I'll just go up and get some money."

"Okay." They responded in unison and when he got back down they headed to the exit which was now open. When they finally arrived they began talk about presents.

"So who you going to buy presents for Hermione?" asked Harry

"Well I have very few people to buy things for so probably only Liana and Blaise."

"I still can't get over the shock that you have friends with Slytherins" responded Harry

"Li and Blaise are very nice people. They have to put up and act though because otherwise they wouldn't so popular among the Slytherins"

"But they'll be popular among every other house if they were nice."

"But they have to live with Slytherins and betraying them could possibly be disastrous."

"I suppose that's true…so where you going to buy them something?"

"I dunno, where do you two think I should I go?"

"I say you buy Liana a pretty bracelet" said Ginny

"And Blaise something from the quidditch shop" said Harry

"That's a good idea; I think I will buy those things. Well I don't want to hold you guys back so I'll go get my things and meet you kids back here at noon, then we can head back?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Then Hermione headed towards the quidditch shop.

'Hmmmmm, what should I buy him?' thought Hermione while looking around. 'I think I'll just buy him something affordable yet still something his style. After looking around for what seemed like forever she finally settled on a quill that looked like a broom that only the owner could use; in this case Blaise. Hermione then went off to a jewelry store with inexpensive jewelry. There she chose a beautiful charm bracelet for Liana.

"Umm excuse me, do you have the time" Hermione asked the clerk

"Yes ma'am it's half past noon."

"Oh no." Hermione hurried and paid then scurried off to their meeting place.

"There she is Ginny" said Harry

"Hermione Granger! You scared us both. We thought something happened to you. We were just about to go looking for you." Ginny said in a stern voice that would make her mother proud.

"I'm _so _sorry. I got caught up looking for their perfect gifts…forgive me?" pleaded Hermione. Harry and Ginny looked at each other then told Hermione that they forgave. They then headed towards the castle.

When they arrived at the castle they went their separate ways so they could wrap all the new presents they bought and didn't meet up again until dinner.

"So Hermione are you going home this Thursday?" asked Ginny

"No, my mum and dad are going on a ski trip as their second honeymoon and instead of me staying at my aunts house during the break I just chose to be here with you guys."

"Well Hermione, you see, Charlie is coming this Christmas so me and Ron are going home for break." Ginny said in a sad and regretful voice.

Hermione gave a small "oh." "Well what about you Harry?"

"Umm Ginny invited me to go with her to the Burrow and I accepted." Harry replied, also with a sad tone.

"But you know what 'mione I'm sure that if I asked my mum she would make room and let you stay with us." Ginny said in a now hopeful voice.

"No, its okay. I'll jus stay here and study. Tests are coming soon so I really should get a move on."

"You sure?" asked Ginny

"Yea, positive." Said Hermione 'plus why would I want to spend the break with Ron, now that's trouble waiting to happen' thought Hermione

"Okay then…"replied Ginny.

"Gosh I'm full, are you guys ready to head up to the common room yet?" said Harry. This received a laugh from both girls

"Yes Harry, I believe we are ready to leave." Ginny said

"You guys go without me. I think I'm going to go get a book from the library then head up to my common room."

"Okay, well bye Hermione" Said Harry while grabbing Ginny's hand and leading her out of the hall, and with Ginny's free hand she waved goodbye and then turned her attention to Harry.

'I really don't want to go the library. I want to go to sleep. Actually I think I will go up and go right to sleep.'

Hermione thought

So instead of her going to the library she headed straight towards her common room and found Liana and Draco having a nice conversation by the fireplace.

"Hi Hermione" said Liana as soon as Hermione walked through the door.

"Hi Li,"

"Oh Hermione I've been meaning to ask you. Father said I can bring a friend home for the break and if you aren't doing anything important I was wondering if you wanted to come. I know its short notice but please say yes."

"Of course I'll go, I just have to owl my mum and dad and ask them, but I'm sure they'll say yes. Plus, it sure does beat being here alone."

"Wonderful, oh by the way we probably will be going to a big Christmas party as well, you know, appearances. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, who's going to be there?"

"I dunno" she then turned her attention towards Draco and asked him "Draco, who's going to be there?"

"I don't know my parents throw the party not me."

"Well that's your answer Hermione" said Liana. This received a laugh from a Hermione

"Well I'll just write the letter" she got some parchment, a quill, and ink and began writing on the coffee table.

_Dear Mum and Dad;_

_I'm writing to ask if I may stay with a friend of mine over Christmas Break. Please reply soon. _

_Hermione_

Hermione found an envelope and sealed the letter. "Draco can I borrow your owl?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead. Li, show her where it's at."

"Okay" replied Li. They then finally sent the letter off.

"Well I'm sorry Li but I'm awfully tired so I'll just talk to you tomorrow…is that alright?"

Liana laughed, "Of course Hermione, have a good night sleep."

Hermione then set her alarm, changed into pj's and dozed off to sleep.

**There it's done :) REVIEW**


End file.
